The Good Years
by HelloItsMarina
Summary: Jack Sparrow is only 19 years old as he sets out to become a world famouse pirate. However to do that he'll need the help of Tia Dalma.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, The Bleack Pearl, Tia Dalma or any of the characters,settings, ect. mentioned in any of the movies or books.

Okay so I've finally decided to post one of my fanfics. I've always been kind of shy to but here it is! I'd love some constructive criticism so please review!

- Marina

* * *

Jack rowed his way up a river in bog, being wary of the strange people standing in the water holding candles. He had been at it for a while now but had still not found the place he was looking for. His small boat, the Barnacle, rounded a corner and Jack saw it. He rowed the Barnacle up to the dock and tied up his boat. 

Tia Dalma watched as Jack Sparrow wandered into her home. The 19 year old had chin-length dark brown hair that spiked out in all directions from underneath his red bandanna. He had a short mustache growing and the start of a goatee. His several gold teeth flashed as he opened his mouth and called out. "Tia Dalma? You here luv?"

"Jack! So good to see you aga'n, though I 'ad been expectin you. What is it that you be wantin'? " The words came from Tia Dalma who emerged from behind a curtain made strung-together bones. She was a pretty black girl with tattoos on her face. Her long, thick, wavy hair was adorned with several braids, a dreadlock or two, and even feathers. She wore a tattered ¾-length sleeve white shirt, a tight leather vest, a ruffled grey skirt that was due for a good cleaning, and black leather lace-up boots.

"Wanting? What makes you think I'd be wanting something?" Jack asked her as he fiddled with something that appeared to be either a small dog's head or an oddly shaped rock, Jack couldn't tell.

"Jack… you know 'bout the ti'ngs I can learn!" Tia Dalma meant it as a warning and she'd hoped Jack would be smart enough to heed it.

"Yes of course I do but… As I recall you once told me if I needed your help then I could ask for it!" Jack reminded her. "Aye this be true Jack but don' go takin' advantage of it!" said Tia Dalma.

"You love the sea right? Yes of course you do." Jack said strutting over to investigate a small barrel of chicken feet. "And I love the freedom that is the sea. So, we both love the sea and yet have no means of being with it. Savvy?"

"Not rea'y Jack. Jus' come out wit it!" Tia Dalma demanded getting aggravated.

"Well I've come to hear about a ship. A lovely, big ship called The Black Pearl." Jack's voice became a whisper when he said the name of the ship. Tia Dalma smiled wickedly. "So it's me ship you be wantin'?"

"Aye! But, it's not really your ship seeing as how you are not a captain and have no crew. Even if yeh did you'd 'ave no means to sail it because you are not a captain. Savvy?"

Tia Dalma opened her mouth to reply but Jack cut her off. "Exactly! So what you do need is a captain, which I just so happen to be. Then all we'd need is a crew and we can roam the world sailing to the very end of the maps together!" To Tia Dalma the thought of roaming the world was overwhelming. She paused only for a minute to debate against herself.

"A'right den Jack. I'll give yeh the pearl. But I am to be your firs' mate and to 'ave me fair share in all the treasures be I wu'man or not!"

Jack who's back was to Tia Dalma whirled on his heels and eyed her suspiciously. "That's it?"

"Aye." Tia Dalma told him. Jack looked very confused.

"Well that was far easier than I thought it was going to be! Hmm, now where exactly is this almighty Black Pearl?"

--------------------

Five days later Jack and Tia Dalma stood on the deck of a fishing boat they had managed to barter a ride from. The fishing boat that so aptly and non-creatively named 'The Fish Catcher' was about 20 yards from a small island.

"That's no island. It's a lump of dirt coming out o' the water!" Jack pointed out, and indeed he was right. It was just a small spit of land with an unusually large rock formation jutting out from the center of it, and no trees were to be seen.

"Don' worry Jack. The Pearl is there." Tia Dalma reassured him.

The tabby that had taken a liking to Jack back at Tia Dalma's shack was with them.

"Was it necessary that you brought that thing with us and are you sure it's not Constance?" Jack asked. Tia Dalma laughed heartily.

"It tis necessary and no 'es not Constance. This 'ere be Steve."

Steve, along with Jack and Tia Dalma lowered themselves into a lifeboat and rowed out to the island. Jack mumbled miserably about having to row by himself. Tia Dalma looked down in the dark blue water studying her reflection and her hand caressed the silver heart-shaped locket she wore around her neck. She dipped her hands in the cool water feeling it run over her skin and it excited her. She cupped her hands and brought the seawater to her lips and drank some of it. Jack scrunched up his face in disgust but Tia Dalma paid no attention to him.

The lifeboat slid onto the shore with the breaking waves and Tia Dalma stepped out of the boat cradling Steve in her arms and simply watched as Jack dragged the boat on to the shore so that it wouldn't float away. "Damn it! Am I goin' to have to do everything?!" He asked as he marched angrily along the shore, Tia Dalma following him.

"You jus migh', Jack." She answered smiling.


End file.
